Learn To Live With What You Are
by montypython203
Summary: Post GIFT. Rose comforts the Doctor. Slight 10Rose.


_Title: Learn To Live With What You Are_

_Rating: K+_

_Summary: Post GITF. Rose comforts the Doctor._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Not even in my dreams. In the 20 or so dreams I've had relating to DW, I haven't owned it in any of them._

_Author's Note: Today in my study period, I had 3 choices: (a) Work on **In Heaven.** (b) Collect pics of David Tennant. (c) Study. I was trying (a), but found (b) much more satisfying. So anyway, I hope this will fill the gap for hose who are waiting.  
_

**Learn to Live With What You Are  
**  
After she'd shown Mickey around the TARDIS, Rose went to find the Doctor. She looked through to his bedroom. He was lying on his bed.

"Doctor?" she called. "I can see you in there."

_I know that you're in there  
I can see you  
_

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm always alright," the Doctor replied, as he had before. But Rose could tell he was lying.

_You're saying you're ok  
I don't believe you_

"Doctor, I know what's going on," Rose said. "You don't have to pretend anymore."

_And now that the gig is off  
The spell is broken  
The fat lady sung  
The president has spoken_

"I don't know what you're talking about," the Doctor said.

"Doctor, I know you felt something for Reinette," Rose said. "And I know you've lived a tough life. Sometimes whenever you feel like your life's finally going okay, it screws up."

_These days that you were waiting for  
Will come and go  
Like any day  
Just another day_

There was silence for a moment, then the Doctor spoke.

"Come in," he said. Rose opened the door and stepped into the Doctor's room. She sat down next to him.

"You're right," he said. "About everything." Rose patted the Doctor on the back.

"How am I going to handle it?" he asked.

"You're going to keep facing challenges," Rose said. "You just have to believe in yourself, and be proud of yourself."

_There's never gonna be a moment of truth for you  
While the world is watching  
All you need is the thing you forgotten  
And that's to learn to live with what you are_

"That's easier said than done," the Doctor said. "How can I be proud of anything in my life? I've broken hearts, I've caused so much death and pain … oh Rose, I'm so sorry I have to put you through all this."

"Don't be," Rose said. "I'm staying with you, no matter what. No matter how many French tarts you pick up, I'll be here."

_So freak out if you wanna  
And I'll still be here  
Don't call me for years and when you do  
Yeah, I'll still be here_

"I just feel so sorry for Reinette," the Doctor said. "She spent the last years of her life waiting for me. Bloody hell, Sarah Jane spent years waiting for me too."

"Listen Doctor, it's great to play the hero all the time," Rose said. "But we need to fail sometimes. It reminds us that we're huma-, uh, people. We can't always be right."

_I'm not saying the effort is a waste of time - but I  
Just love you for the things you couldn't change  
Though you've tried_

"Everything has its time and everything dies, that's what you said to me," Rose continued. "This is part of that. Give it time, and you'll be able to accept it."

_These hours of confusion they will soon expire  
Like everything does_

"I know you won't be able to forget it totally, and I'm okay with that," Rose said. "But you can learn to live with it."

_There's never gonna be a moment of truth for you  
While the world is watching  
All you need is the thing you've forgotten  
And that's to learn to live with what you are_

"It's amazing how we think about what we want in life, and what we need in life," Rose said. "Reinette wanted you because you kept turning up in her life. She thought that meant something."

_Sometimes  
Everything you've ever wanted  
Floats above  
He's sticking out his tongue and laughing_

"But really, she had everything," Rose said. "Wealth, power, friends, a bunch of hobbies, the King of France …"

"What's your point?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't think Reinette was meant to travel through time and space," Rose said. "I mean seriously, can you imagine her running for her life in that oversized dress?" The Doctor laughed.

_  
While everything  
Anyone can ever need  
Is down below  
Waiting for you  
To know this_

"You know Rose, you're an incredible person," the Doctor said. "Not only do you have the courage to stay with this sad old man, but you're also able to cheer me up."

"Hey, what's a companion for?" Rose asked. The Doctor smiled and gave Rose a hug.

"You're more than my companion," he whispered. "And more than my best friend."

"I know," replied Rose.

_  
There's never gonna be a moment of truth for you  
While the world is watching  
All you need is the thing you've forgotten  
And that's to learn to live with what you are_

_You got to learn to live with what you  
You got to learn to live with what you  
Are_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Forgot to mention, I don't own the song Learn To Live With What You Are. Reviews make me learn to live with what I am - a Doctor Who nerd.  
_


End file.
